1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transparent plastic packages for dispensing medication according to instructions appearing on a card carried by the package.
With the ever increasing shortage of nurses, it is critical to save the time of the nurses on duty so they may look after more patients. One way this can be done is to have the prescribing physician write instructions on cards bearing the name of the patient. This practice also encourages the use of less experienced staff such as orderlies and nurse's aids in performing tasks previously reserved to nurses and this without risk of error.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art to which this invention relates already is aware, inter alia, of the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,685,720; 3,460,742; 2,652,149; and 3,761,013. The complex packages described in the foregoing patents either contain a memo pad or are intended to hold instruments during sterilization with steam or ethylene oxide.